boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Warner Bros. Animation
Warner Bros. Animation is an Most Animation From Warner Bros. 'Filmography' Feature-Length Films Compilation Films *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie *Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie 1001 Rabbit Tales *Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters Original Films *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm *Teen Titans Go! to the Movies *Harvey Street Kids: A Really Big Movie *Chuck's Choice: The Movie *Space Jam *Quest for Camelot *The Iron Giant *Osmosis Jones *Looney Tunes: Back in Action Warner Animation Group *The Lego Movie *Storks *The Lego Batman Movie *The Lego Ninjago Movie *Smallfoot *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part *Scoob *Tom and Jerry *DC Super Pets *Space Jam 2 *The Billion Brick Race *Bone Theatrical Shorts Looney Tunes ' *The Duxorcist *The Night of the Living Duck *Box-Office Bunny 'Animaniacs ''' *I'm Mad 'Looney Tunes ' *Chariots of Fur *Carrotblance *Another Foggy Evening *From Hare to Eternity *Superior Duck *Father of the Bird *Pullet Surprise *Marvin the Martain in the Thrid Dimension *Little Go Beep 'Tom and Jerry ' *The Karate Guard 'Looney Tunes ' *Coyote Falls *Fur of Flying *Rabid Rider *I Tawt I Taw a Putty Tat *Daffy's Rhapsody *Flash in the Pain 'The Lego Movie ' *The Lego Movie 4D: A New Adventure *The Master '''Television Series Anthology Series *The Bugs Bunny Show (1960-2000) *Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny and Friends (1990-1994) *That's Warner Bros.! (1995-1996) *Bugs 'N Daffy (1996-1999) *The Daffy Duck Show (1996-1997) *The Big Warner Bros. Cartoon Show (1997-2000) (Co-Producer with Nelvana) *The Cat & Birdy WarnerOOnie Pinky Brainy Big Cartoonie Show (1999-2000) Original Series *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) (Based on Looney Tunes; Co-Producer with Amblin Entertainment) *Taz-Mania (1991-1995) (Based on Looney Tunes) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995) (Co-Proudcer with DC Entertainment) *The Plucky Duck Show (1992) (Based on Looney Tunes; Co-Proudcer with Amblin Entertainment) *Animaniacs (1993-1998) (Co-Proudcer with Amblin Entertainment) *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (1995-2002) (Based on Looney Tunes) *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) (Co-Proudcer with Amblin Entertainment) *Freakazoid! (1995-1997) (Co-Proudcer with Amblin Entertainment) *Road Rovers (1996-1997) *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-2000) (Co-Proudcer with DC Entertainment) *Looney Tunes Meets Casper (1996-1999) (Based on Looney Tunes; Co-Proudcer with Amblin Entertainment) *Waynehead (1996-1997) (Co-Proudcer with Nelvana) *The New Batman Adventures (1997-1999) (Co-Proudcer with DC Entertainment) *Histeria! (1998-2000) *Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain (1999-2000) (Co-Proudcer with Amblin Entertainment) *Batman Beyond (1999-2001) (Co-Proudcer with DC Entertainment) *Detention (1999-2000) *Baby Blues (2000-2002) *Static Shock (2000-2004) (Co-Proudcer with DC Entertainment) *The Zeta Project (2001-2002) (Co-Proudcer with DC Entertainment) *Justice League (2001-2004) (Co-Proudcer with DC Entertainment) *Baby Looney Tunes (2002-2005) (Based on Looney Tunes) *Mucha Lucha! (2002-2005) (With Fawk! Entertainment) *Ozzy & Drix (2002-2004) (Based on Osmosis Jones) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006) *3-South (2002-2003) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) (Based on Looney Tunes) *Teen Titans (2003-2005) (Co-Producer with DC Entertainment) *Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2005) *Justice League Unlimited (2004-2006) (Co-Proudcer with DC Entertainment) *The Batman (2004-2008) (Co-Proudcer with DC Entertainment) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) (Co-Proudcer with DC Entertainment) *Firehouse Tales (2005-2006) *Johnny Test (2005-2014) *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2005-2006) *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) (Based on Looney Tunes) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2006-2008) (Co-Proudcer with Turner Entertainment) *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006-2008) *Legion of Superheroes (2006-2008) (Co-Producer with DC Entertainment) *Batman The Brave and the Bold (2008-2010) (Co-Proudcer with DC Entertainment) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) *MAD (2010-2013) *Young Justice (2010-2018) *The Looney Tunes Show (2010-2014) (Based on Looney Tunes) *Thundercats (2011-2012) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2011-2013) *Teen Titans Go! (2013-2018) *Beware the Batman (2013-2014) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014-2016) *Mike Tyson Mysteries (2014-2016) *Wabbit (2015-2016) (Based on Looney Tunes) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2016) *Bunnicula (2016) *Right Now Kapow (2016-2017) *Justice League Action (2016) *Wacky Races (Reboot) (2017) *Dorothy and The Wizard of Oz (2017) *Unikitty! (2017-2018) (Based on The Lego Movie) *DC Super Hero Girls (2018) *Green Eggs and Ham: The Series (2018) Short Series *Gotham Girls (2000-2002) *Lobo (2000) *DC Nation Shorts (2011-2014) *Batman Unlimited (2015) *DC Super Friends (2015) *The Flaming C (2015) *Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles (2015) *Vixen (2015) *DC Super Hero Girls (2015) TV Speicals *Bugs Bunny: All American Hero *Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television *Bugs vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars *Bugs Bunny's Wild World of Sports *Bugs Bunny's Overturens Disaters *Bugs Bunny's Creature Features *A Cool Like That Christmas *Tiny Toons Spring Break *Tiny Toons Night Ghouley *A Miser Brothers' Christmas *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games *Robot Chicken DC Comics Special *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hoildays *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow *Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace *Robot Chicken DC Comics Special 2: Villains in Paradise *Scooby-Doo! Ghaslt Goals *Tom and Jerry Santa's Little Helpers *Lego DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered *Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas *Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie *Robot Chicken DC Comics Special 3: Magical Friendship *LEGO Scooby-Doo!: Knight Time Tower *Super Hero High Television Pliots *Swaroop *Circus Peanuts and Elephant Ears *Knights of Sherwood *Daffy Duck for President *Plastic Man *Wacky Race Forever *Sprawling Complex *Rodeoheads with Roy Rogers 'Direct-to-videos Films' *Tiny Toon Adventures How To Spent My Vacation (Based on Looney Tunes) (With Amblin Entertainment) *Batman & Mr. Freeze: Subzero *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island *Scooby-Doo! and the Witche's Ghost *Wakko's Wish (Based on Animaniacs) (With Amblin Entertainment) *Tweety's High Flying Adventure (Based on Looney Tunes) *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring *Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traordinary Eggs (Based on Looney Tunes) *Scooby-Doo and the Legend of Vampire *Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster *Kangaroo Jack: G-Day USA *Mucha Lucha! The Return of El Malefico *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off To Mars *Aloha Scooby-Doo! *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry *The Batman vs Dracula *Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! *Superman Brainiac Attacks *Tom and Jerry Shiver Me Whiskers *Teen Titans Trouble in Toyko *Bah, Huhduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (Based on Looney Tunes) *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! *Superman Doomsday *Tom and Jerry A Nutcracker Tale *Justice League A New Frontier *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King *Wonder Woman *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword *Green Lantern: First Flight *Superman/Batman: Crisis on Two Earths *Batman: Under the Red Hood *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare *Superman/Batman: Apocalypse *All-Star Superman *Green Lantern: Emerald Knights *Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur *Batman: Year One *Justice League: Doom *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire *Superman vs. the Elite *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse *Big Top Scooby-Doo! *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon *Superman: Upbound *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time *Justice League: War *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery *Son of Batman *Batman: Assault on Arkham *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy *Tom and Jerry The Lost Dragon *Justice League: Throne of Atlantis *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness *The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age Smackdown *Batman vs. Robin *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts *Tom and Jerry Spy Quest *Scooby-Doo! & Kiss: Rock and Roll Mysteries *Justice League: Gods and Monsters *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (Based on Looney Tunes) *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom *Batman: Bad Blood *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League Cosmic Clash *Justice League vs Teen Titans *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood *Tom and Jerry: Back To Oz *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League Gotham City Breakout *Batman: The Killing Joke *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Crused of the Speed Demon *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs Mutants *Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders *Justice League: Dark *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown *The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WhrestleMania *Teen Titans: The Judas Contract *DC Super Heroes Girls: Intergalactic Games *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Lego Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain *Batman and Harley Quinn *Batman vs. Two-Face *Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Batman: Gotham by Gaslight *Suicied Squad: Hell to Play *Batman: Ninja *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis *The Death of Superman *Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost *DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis *Reign of Superman *Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost *Justice League vs. the Fatal Five *Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Batman: Hush *Wonder Woman: Bloodlines *Untitled Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery Sequel *Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island *Batman: The Long Halloween *Superman: Red Son *Untitled Mortal Kombat Film 'Direct-to-video Film Shorts' *Chase Me *DC Showdown: The Spectre *DC Showdown: Jonah Hex *DC Showdown: Green Arrow *Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam *DC Showdown: Catwoman *Storks: Pigion Toady's Guide to Your New Baby 'Gallery' ' Tiny Toon Adventures on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Taz-Mania on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Batman The Animated Series on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The Plucky Duck Show on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Animaniacs on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Pinky and the Brain on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Freakazoid! in Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Road Rovers on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Superman The Animated Series on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Waynehead on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The New Batman Adventures on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Histeria! on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Batman Beyond on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Detention on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Baby Blues on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Static Shock on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The Zeta Project on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Justice League on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Baby Looney Tunes on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Ozzy & Drix on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Mucha Lucha! on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg What's New Scooby-Doo on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg 3-South on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Duck Dodgers on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Teen Titans on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Xiaolin Showdown on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Justice League Unlitmite on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The Batman on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Krypto the Superdog on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Firehouse Tales on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Johnny Test on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Loontaics Unleaheds on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Tom and Jerry Tales on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Batman The Brave and the Bold on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incoporated on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg MAD on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Young Justice on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The Looney Tunes Show on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Thundercats (2011) on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Green Lantern The Animated Series on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Teen Titans Go! on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Beware the Batman on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The Tom and Jerry Show on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Mike Tyson Mysteries on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Wabbit on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Bunnicula on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Right Now Kapow on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Justice League Action on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Wacky Races (Reboot) on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Unikitty! on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg ' 'See Also' *Universal Animation Studios *Amblimation *Disney Television Animation *Warner Bros. Family Entertainment *Amblin Television *Bill Kopp Animation *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Animation Studios *Pixar Animation Studios *Don Bluth Entertainment *20th Century Fox Animation *Blue Sky Studios *DisneyToon Studios *Hyperion Animation *The Harvey Entertainment Company *Metro Golden Mayer Animation *Warner Bros. Pictures *Warner Bros. Television *Nelvana *Nickelodeon Animation Studios *Cartoon Network Studios *Hanna-Barbera Productions *Saban Entertainment *Nickelodeon Movies Category:Animation Studios Category:Companies Category:TV Shows